venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Mario VS. Sonic / Vote Who Wins! (Gmod)
Mario VS. Sonic | Vote Who Wins! (Gmod) is a video in which Venturian, ImmortalKyodai, HomelessGoomba, and BethanyFrye play ''Garry's Mod'' with Sonic and Mario. It was uploaded on June 17, 2016. Official Description "Mario and Sonic face off against each other in a variety of sports! Who will win? Only the viewers can decide!" Plot Summary In the 26th Dimension, Mario and Sonic gathered together to see who was better in a competition of challenges. Johnny Toast, who was the grandson of the 26th Dimension, was called in to be the judge of the contest and watched as they did their challenges. The challenger, Ariel, gave Sonic and Mario their first challenge: see who can jump from the tower they were standing upon best. Right after he said it, Mario inflated to a larger size and fell off the tower in a straight dive, smashing into the ground. Sonic, with a running start, darted off the tower and landed on the grass plains below. When asked about who won, Toast began to ramble about each jump before asking the challenger who he thought did better. Both Ariel and Mario complained about his decision skills before moving on to the next challenge. The next challenge, body-throwing, began to commence. Ariel brought in an unconscious Johnny Ghost to be thrown. Sonic began to comment on how Ghost looked weird and claimed he didn't know who he was before slamming his body repeatedly into the ground. As Mario began to ask whether or not there were rules, Sonic threw Ghost's limp form down towards a totem pole in a valley, where he landed in the sunflowers. With this throw, Sonic earned seventy-five points. As Mario ran down into the valley to return Ghost's body, Sonic offered Toast twenty dollars. When the paranormal investigator asked if he was trying to bribe him, Sonic denied the claim and just said that he liked Toast. Mario marked where Ghost's body first landed and ran back to his companions. Toast began to count down in preparation for Mario's throw, and when he finished, Mario threw the body. However, it only landed a few feet away, and Sonic asked Mario why he prepared so much for that. Toast's opinion was that Mario had better aim and care in his throw, yet Sonic was careless with his aim. However, Sonic had more force and strength behind his toss, whereas Mario's throw was weak. The third challenge was a driving test. Mario and Sonic had to get into a car that Ariel spawned and drive it down a hill, through a lake, and up another hill, ramping it. Mario went first. The plumber drove the car down the hill, but flipped it at the end. However, after a few more flips, he landed right-side-up and continued on, only to be caught in the water. Sonic went next, but this time ran over Toast and went down a secret pathway. He took several sharp turns before falling off of a hill and rode up to the hill he had to ramp, although he was unable to. Toast said that Sonic finished the race faster and with more tricks, although Mario did it correctly. Next, they all went to an open area and Ariel told them they were going to have a boxing match. Both pulled on their boxing gloves, although they ran away from one another and neither one fought the other. Toast's input was that Mario won because "Sonic can't do anything right." They did the same battle again, just with swords. This time, Mario climbed a nearby tree while Sonic watched curiously. Mario jumped down to try and surprise Sonic, only to plummet down into the point of Sonic's blade. Toast said that Mario had the high ground and should have won, but Sonic's speed overtook Mario's swordsmanship. The next challenge was, according to Ariel, very simple: swim from one side of a lake to the other and do a spiral at the end, all while dodging rockets. Mario went first, only to be blasted across the lake by one of Ariel's missiles. Sonic tried to bribe Toast once more just before Ariel sent him into the lake. One quick shot also took Sonic out. Toast said that, while Sonic went straight for the gold, Mario won because he did more spirals. To end the competition, Mario fired a rocket and killed both Ariel and Toast, with Ariel wishing the audience of the contest to vote for who they thought did best. Appearances Real-Life Appearances * Bethany Frye * Cierra Frye * Isaac Frye * Jordan Frye Fictional Appearances * Ariel * Johnny Ghost * Johnny Toast * Mario * Sonic Category:Videos Category:Gmod videos Category:Garry's Mod videos Category:2016 videos